Never again
by dramababe16
Summary: Letty falls head over heels for a guy but is devastated when he breaks up with her suddenly. Letty experiences her first heartbreak...and what does Dom have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wanted to have Letty younger for this fic but she's sixteen in my other fics so she's almost 18 in this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

* * *

**Never again.  
**  
"Letty you are not off the hook, tell me now!" Mia whined from behind Letty as the two walked into the garage. Her words gained the attention of Vince, Leon and Dom. They all looked up from the cars they were working on.

"Shh, damn Mi. Do you know what they'll do if they find out." Letty spoke in a hushed tone eyeing the boys from Mia's over shoulder. It only aroused their suspicion further.

"What's going on ladies? Or should I say lady and Letty." Letty only rolled her eyes at Vince's words and handed her bag to Mia.

"Hey Dom,"

"What's up Letty?"

"I need to leave a little early Friday cool?"

"Cool, what for?"

"I just have a thing."

"Whatever." Dom said nonchalantly, he didn't take a note of her cryptic words and continued his work on the car.  
Letty nodded and left to change for work.

* * *

Friday evening Letty left from the garage around six and went home to change for her date. She had been casually hanging with Nathan Welling in group settings for the last few months. He had finally asked her out and with him being by far the hottest senior she had said yes. She wasn't being shallow she just didn't think she would develop feelings for him and since she had given up on Dom why not have some fun?

She skillfully avoided Mia at school but the girl showed up at her home a little after seven.

"What time does he pick you up?"

"Eight! Don't you dare try and get me to wear one of your girly outfits."

"Oh please Letty, I'm over it. Besides, I've seen how you dressed at the races. There's nothing more I could teach you." Mia grinned at her words. It was like Letty had split personalities. At the garage and home she was a cargo pants wearing tomboy who gave the boys just as hard of a time that they gave her but at the races a leather her skirt wearing vixen who made it clear that she wasn't a racer chaser skank. Her personality remained the same though she was either 'that chick who can race' or 'the girl-mechanic'. She was okay with either one.

"Thanks Mi, I'm not gonna make a big deal about it. It's just Nate."

Mia scoffed, "Just Nate? The hottest guy in high school just Nate. Do you even like him?"

Letty just frowned.

"Is this about my brother? You're not still hung up on him are you? I don't see what you see in him ugh he's Dom!"

"Mia chill, this has nothing to do with him. I'm over it, Dom's is still a man whore and he's not ready to settle down. I'm not gonna wait for him to get a clue."

"Good for you, but why don't you like Nate. He's a sweetheart."

"I don't know, we're friends and he just asked me out. I've never really felt that way about him, tu sabes."

"So why are you going out with him then?"

"Porque es el caliente y estoy aburrido, he's hot and I'm bored. It doesn't have to amount to anything; we're just hanging out alone for a change."

"Whatever you say, where you guys going?"

"Uh-he's taking me to that amusement park."

"The one where they filmed that movie?"

"No the one where the guy fell off the Ferris wheel and cracked his skull open."

"Why do you want to go to that one?"

"I wanna see where it happened."

"You're such a freak." Mia muttered as she left Letty's bedroom.

"Oh and Mi, not a word to the boys to where I'm going."

"Why not?" She called out from the hallway outside Mia's room.

"No quiero que Nate encontrado en una zanja con el pene cortado."

"What?"

"I don't want him found in a ditch with his penis cut off."

Mia giggled on her way out of the house. She hated lying to Dom and knew she would crack if he asked her.

* * *

"Looking good Let." Nate said from behind the wheel of his car.  
Letty wore tight black skinny jeans, a purple one shoulder crop top that exposed her tanned flat stomach and knee high black laced up boots. Her dark locks had been tousled in lazy waves and tied loosely at the end on her right shoulder.

"Thanks, Nate. You look...okay I guess." Her tone was playful and it made him nudge her shoulder before pulling away from her gap. Nathan wore dark blue jeans and black v-neck t-shirt. Showing off some muscles and toned chest. His coffee brown hair was slicked back and a bit damp from his shower. His grey eyes kept sneaking glances at Letty as he drove.

"I'm surprised you let me drive. Have you been away from your baby this long before?"  
With all the time they had been spending together he had picked up a lot about Letty. She referred to her Nissan as 'baby' and never let anyone else but her team drive it.

"I haven't actually but I figure it'd be easier to make out if we took the same car." She winked at him and smiled as he leant over for a brief second to peck her on the lips.

"I like the way you think Ortiz."

"Give me by then end of the night, that lists will surely get longer."

His eyes ignited at her words. Letty was one of the most wanted girls at school. He had heard rumors about her being a tomboy because she only hung out with guys and was into cars but he didn't buy it because of her appearance. When he had finally worked up the nerve to talk to her it was so effortless that they became friends. A lapse in judgment had caused a group of seniors to play spin the bottle in the gym and ever since he had tasted her lips he had wanted to make her his.

They arrived at the amusement park after an hour of driving. The conversation was still upbeat and flowed. They tried several rides before Letty insisted that they go see the scene of the accident.

"You screamed like a girl Welling." Letty teased him as they approached the Ferris wheel.

"No shit, I swear we were gonna fall. Why did I let you talk me into that again?"

"Well I could think of one reason!" She said seductively.

"I can't argue with that. I think it's just up ahead." He pointed a few feet in front of him. Letty followed his finger but saw something that didn't belong. Lounging in front of the Ferris wheel was Dom, hands folded over his chest. Vince, eating popcorn and a corn dog simultaneously. Leon chatting up a bleach blonde and Jesse engrossed in a game on his portable gaming device. Letty was so angry and disappointed. She had told them she needed them to step down when she began dating at the age of fifteen.

"Nate stay here, please I need to handle something." He looked down at her in confusion but nodded his head anyway. She approached them and Dom was the first to see her with his scanning eyes.

* * *

The boys got back from garage around half eight. They all filed into kitchen collecting the plates Mia had left for them when Dom got a call.

"What's going on?"

"That was Hector races tonight; some clown wants to race me. 4gs, let's go take that sucker's money."

"Sounds good."

"I'll go tell Letty, I want the whole team there."

Mia could feel herself sinking, she was so close.

"Letty's not home, she had that thing."

"A thing? I think she's done, her car is parked outside her house." Dom said as he peeked through the curtains.

"Uh- she didn't go with her car."

"Oh please, where does Letty go without her car?" He figured it out as the words left his mouth, along with the other guys who all stood up from the table.

"Where and who?"

"Some guy and I'm no telling you Dom, she'll kill me."

"Mia, I'm your brother and don't give me that shit, Letty never stays mad at you!"

"Yeah Mi, what if this guy is some kind of freak? We just wanna talk to the guy." Vince piped in.

"He's not a freak."

"So you know who he is? Where Mia?"

"Fine, they went to an amusement park!"

"Thanks Mi, which one?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go." Dom said as they all headed for their cars.

"We don't know where she is?"

"It's Letty, she'll be at the one that that guy fell off and cracked his skull."

"You're right, that chick is such a freak." Leon said as they sped away.

* * *

"Letty we ..." She cut him off with her hand.

"If you leave now we could forget about this whole thing." She said calmly.

"Hell no, just tell us who he is!"

"That's none of your concern Vincent!" She said a little louder surprising Vince.

"Did she just call me Vincent?" Vince whispered to Leon who was cracking up.

"Look baby girl we're only looking out for you."

"Don't 'baby girl' me Le, you guys said this wouldn't happen again!" She turned to Dom who was quiet and scanning the crowd behind him searching for Letty's date.

"You brought them here didn't you!" She pushed his chest causing him stumble backwards. She regretted it immediately when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Let, you okay?"

" 'Let' is fine, who are you?" Dom finally spoke causing Letty glare at him.

"Nate, what's going here?"

"You need to calm down; I'm just looking out for my girl." Dom advanced on Nathan, the others behind him. Letty placed herself between them and placed a hand on Dom's chest keeping him at bay.

"Dom don't do this please. Just leave." Her voice desperate but warning.

"You know these guys?" he asked and Letty turned her attention back to Nathan who looked genuinely scared.

She sighed and dropped her hand from Dom's chest. "I do, these are my friends, and they've just ruined my night. Let's just go!" her voice defeated as she dragged Nathan away from them. She ignored their voices as they called her back.

"Give me your keys."

"Why?"

"They'll probably catch up if you drive." They ran to his car and Letty took the wheel. She sped through the night traffic in silence until she pulled up at a ridge that over looked most of the city.

"I'm sorry that they ruined our date."

"Listen, if I'm getting in the way of something then let me know."

"What do you mean?"

"You and that big guy…"

"What Dom…there's nothing going on between me and Dom. They're just over protective, it's a big brother little sister thing."

"Are you sure? He seemed jealous."

"Oh please…Dom no. He has a different girl with him every day."

"Oh, well in that case." He kissed her gently before Letty opened her mouth and invited him in.

* * *

Letty told Nathan to drop her off at the top of the street to avoid another run in with her boys. As expected all four cars were parked in front of her house. They were leaned against their respective cars when she appeared in front of them.

"I don't want to hear it, you guys embarrassed me tonight, it's exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place."

"Let we're sorry." Jesse apologized first as he had always done in the past. They used it to their advantage Letty had a soft spot for the kid.

"Whatever, I'm not coming into the garage tomorrow." She said as she approached the stairs.

"Come on, don't be like that."

She ignored Dom's voice and locked the door behind her. She had actually had a good time despite the hiccup. It all moved quickly from then. She had given the boys the cold shoulder for the next week but by the second week she had warmed up to them and it was like nothing happened. It was probably because they thought she and Nathan were not seeing each other. The truth was the opposite, they had officially been dating for the last couple of weeks. Because they saw each other every day in school she didn't have to leave the garage early or sneak around to see him. Though the closer they became the more obvious it was. She had truly fallen for Nathan and while she knew she was in love with him she hadn't admitted it. They would text each other all day and she thought they would figure it out but the boys never found out. She didn't bring him around the garage or at home scared for Nathan's safety but it worked out fine. Mia was the only one who knew and she was happy that Letty finally moved on from her brother. She didn't tell Letty but Dom knew how Letty had felt about him.

It was Saturday night and Letty had disappeared from the races, she told the team that she wasn't feeling well and they all fell for it. She drove to the ridge which had become her and Nathan's spot from their first date.

"How did I ever live life without you?" he pulled her tighter to his side on the hood of her car.

"Miserably and without mirth." She teased him and he kissed her lips shot.

"So…"

"What?"

"I knew you wouldn't remember." He said with humor in his tone.

"Remember what? That we've been dating for six months." She laughed at his expression and sat up on the hood.

"I got you something but I'm not sure of you'll like it." He said.

"My gift first, I'm positive you'll love it." She said straddling him and devouring his lips heatedly.

* * *

**Two weeks Later.**

"Hey have any of you talked to Letty?" Mia asked the guys from the garage.

"No why?" Vince asked.

"She skipped school day and there's this rumor going around that Nate broke up with her." Her words made them all surround her.

"Whoa… Letty was seeing that amusement park guy?"

"Yes, now have any of you seen her?" Mia fussed as they all wrapped their heads around her words.

"I'll swing by her place." Dom volunteered.

When he got to her home he passed her mother at the kitchen table. She simply pointed to upstairs and Dom nodded at her.

"Let?" He pushed open her door. Letty was lying in her bed, her back facing him. She wore a white tank top and grey boxers, her hair loose and sprawled over her pillow.

"Letty you okay?"

She turned around and faced him. Her eyes red and puffy as she sniffled.

"What do you want?"

"Have you been crying?"

"Yeah, so what?" Her voice was cold and tired.

"What happened?" He pushed her legs back and sat on her bed.

"He broke up with me." She said but more tears tumbled down her cheeks. "I didn't do anything wrong Dom, he didn't give me a reason." She sniffled and Dom laid length ways next to her. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"I'm sorry Letty."

"I gave him my virginity Dom, I… loved him." The revelation shocked Dom because he didn't know that she slept with him or actually loved him. If he knew that he wouldn't have tracked the boy down and threatened him to stay away from Letty. The guilt boiled in him as she pressed her head to his chest. He couldn't believe that he had caused her so much pain.

"I'm never falling in love again Dom, never again."

"It's okay Letty but never say never."

* * *

**_A/N: SO that's it, if you guys want I could make it two part because I have some more ideas just that I feel like this can stand alone. Thanks for reading._**

**_XO_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Keep in mind that I don't know where this going just going with the flow. Hope you like it. **

**XO**

* * *

**Never Again.**

**Chapter two- How a heartbreaks.**

It hurt Letty more than she thought it would. She assumed she would sleep it off and wake up whole again but she was wrong. She was lying in bed watching her digital clock change numbers into the wee hours of the morning. Dom had left before midnight by the subtle prompting of her mother. His presence didn't do much for her anyway so she allowed him to go.

1 a.m. Letty found herself replaying every moment of their relationship in her head trying to figure what went wrong...what she missed. What hurt the most, was the fact that he had single handedly broken down her walls and turned her into those girls she vowed she'd never be. She vowed she'd never cry for a guy but with the situation she was in, the discarded tissue papers that covered her bedroom floor, she knew it was too late. She was officially heartbroken and it sucked. She thought back to their conversation and how it felt incomplete.  
He gave her all the bullshit lines she thought he was joking for a minute.

_"Letty, we need to talk.."_

She'd never picture the end of their relationship, that was how happy she was but if it ever were to end she figured it would be her who would end it.

_"I don't think we should do this anymore, it's not working out."_

Was Nate a really good actor and didn't have any feelings for her? Was she mistaken about the status of their relationship? Was she crazy for wanting him back in her life even though he just obliterated her heart?

_"I think we should take a break. It's not you...it's me..."_

"_maybe we could be friends?_"

* * *

Life would go back to normal she thought, and it did to some extent. She was sure the change in her personality would be obvious. It started a week after the break-up, Nate had expertly avoided her that week and it made her mood worst. All she wanted was answers, she wasn't the same. She didn't banter with the boys in the garage, she barely had an appetite and wasn't getting at lot of sleep. Sunglasses became her friend in the approaching weeks and to top it all off, Dom was avoiding her. She figured he was just staying out of her and giving her time but he hadn't even looked her in the eye since he came to see her the day Nate broke up with her.

She walked into the garage at her usual snail pace, shoulders slouched and frown on her face. She took off her sunglasses and dropped her bag in the back room revealing the dark circles around her eyes. She rubbed at them tiredly and started on the car she was working on the previous week, her visits to the garage had been seldom and more importantly she hadn't gone back to racing since she was dumped.

Letty was sure she'd be able to snap out of it if she just knew what she did, what he did, what went wrong. Why one day he loved her and the next he didn't? Lost in her miserable thoughts she didn't realize Dom was approaching her, his face hardened into a scowl.

"There's a bonfire tonight on the beach."

"So?"

"You're coming."

"Who the f- er I'm not in the mood Dom."  
Dom gripped her chin roughly so she would look at him. "Listen to me I'm tired of watching you mope around the place. It's been weeks Letty, you're starting to scare us. You don't eat or sleep, Mia is too scared to say anything to you. So snap the hell out of it and come to the bonfire- it'll all make sense after tonight."

Letty looked stunned for a moment the harshness of his voice surprised her, it wasn't directed at her, she could tell. He was probably angry with himself and she literally didn't have the energy to find out. She was almost always tired from her lack of peaceful sleep. But she knew Dom was right. He dropped his hand from her chin and looked at her pointedly waiting for her to speak up.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this could go three ways so let me know which scenario you'll be interested in reading and depending on the majority of answers I get I'll conform the next chapter to it. **

**- Dom tells Nate he can go back to Letty(if she'll have him) and he's invited Nate to the bonfire.**

**-Dom tells Letty the truth about her break-up with Nate (her reaction will be a surprise). **

**-Dom makes a move (romantic move btw) on Letty. **

**Let me know which you guys will enjoy reading the most. **

**XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter I only wrote chapter two to find out what you guys wanted and the majority were 2 & 3 and because I believe in having your cake and eating it too-with cherries I put both scenarios in the last chapter. I'm working on Lost & Found and it may take up more time than I have so I'm gonna wrap up most of the stories I have going. Big thanks to the reviewers, Dottylove1327, Joani, Tluvsdotty, kikitsablp89, layali86, mac-reye, tanya2byour21, Stacee13, Paommt, Princess of Darkness17 and the guest thanks again.**

**XO**

* * *

**Never Again.**

**Chapter three- Never say Never.**

Letty would be lying through her teeth if she said she didn't have fun. The bon fire was was a really good time. She thought it would be over crowded but it really was just a few friends and family. She stayed near Dom the entire night, his presence almost damning that she enjoy herself and she did. She finished an entire burger for the first time in three weeks and she was going on her third hot dog when Dom intervened with a soda can.

"Haven't seen you eat this much in a while." He passed her the can of coke and she took it. "It's a good thing...I didn't mean like_ that_- I meant it- you know..."  
Letty's mouth was too full to respond or question Dom why he was babbling. She watched him carefully as he took a seat beside her, his back facing the fire pit. "I'll just wait for you to finish chew." He said slowly as she finished her hotdog. She opened the coke when she was done and cleared her throat before she spoke to him.

"I'm glad you forced me out tonight. Forgot how much I loved-food."

"I didn't force you, it was my magical powers of persuasion." He joked and she laughed for a moment before his face fell serious.

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

"Not here, walk with me?" He held out his hand and she took it. Her soda can now forgotten because of the look in his eyes.

They walked down to the shore where their family and friends sounded like background music and the fire looked like small glow.

"What's so top secret you dragged me here for?"

"Remember when you were younger?"

"Care to specify?"

"Fifthteen...sixteen, I knew you had feelings for me."

"Where's this going?" The now nervous Letty asked impatiently.

"What if I were to tell you I had feelings for you, right now because I do."  
Letty couldn't wrap her tired brain around what Dom was saying, it didn't make sense to her.  
"Okay." She knew it was lame but she didn't know what to say to that. Dom seemed to ignore her response.

"I didn't realize it until...until I saw you with Nate."

His name still had a sour aftertaste in her mouth so she couldn't repeat his name but the his revelation did stun her.

"I was jealous of Nate Letty. I'm sorry, I deserve whatever you dish out to me."

"What are you talking about, it's okay to be jealous Dom," she shied away a bit but kept going, "I got jealous every time I saw you with another girl."

"I-uh...I told him to break up with you."

"What do you mean you told him to break up with me?" She yelled, not out of anger but confusion. Dom couldn't possibly be the reason her fairy tale relationship had ended.

"More like threatened him. I'm sorry Letty. I didn't know you loved him or that he took your vir-" Dom stopped speaking when he looked Letty in the eyes. He couldn't understand what was behind them, he just knew they were wild.

"You told him to break up with me..." she repeated but he wasn't sure if it was directed at him or her. She was slowly backing away from him until it picked up to a full out run toward her parked car.  
Letty was fuming as she speed through the streets, she was not angry at Dom, she felt betrayed but she was angry at Nate. She couldn't believe he got scared by Dom and completely broke her heart, he didn't have the balls to tell her what happened. She could have easily handled Dom so she knew that it wasn't the only reason he had broke up with her. She parked at front of his gap and climbed the three stairs to his front door. She waited with an angry twitch after she knocked twice. His mother opened the door with a warm smile.

"Leticia, haven't seen you around in a while. It's good to see you."

"You too, is he here?"

"Of course, go on up dear."

"Actually...could you send him down?"

"Okay, wait here."

Letty nodded. She walked back down to her car and leaned on the side of the front door. She was almost sure there would be shouting and the walls of Nate's home were to thin.

He came out with his hands in his pockets and met her at her car. She missed his smell and a small part of her was just happy to see him.

"Dom told me he told you to break up with me." She studied his face.

"Yeah, cornered me after school one day. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"You should be, do you even know what you did to me."

"He's a scary guy Letty."

"That's bullshit Nate."

"What?"

"You could have called me right after it happened and I would have taken care of it. So I'm asking you again...why did you break up with me?" The last part came out a whisper.

"Letty...do you know what I thought when Dom told me to stay away from you?"

She folded her arms defensively ready to shoot down whatever he had to say.

"I thought this son of a bitch is in love with Letty...and it all made sense."

"What?"

"You love him too Letty,"

"I told you there is nothing going on with me and Dom after our first date. I wasn't lying to you."

"I know you weren't lying to me Letty. You don't even realize it do you?" Nate wasn't yelling but Letty didn't like the incredulous tone of his voice. "Do you know how much you talk about him? Every happy childhood memory you told me involved him somehow. The way you up and leave whenever we're together whenever he calls you..."

Nate trailed off just as Letty began to cry.

"You love him Letty, just admit it. I couldn't be second to him anymore. I was done and I'm sorry for not telling you that I really I am. But you have no idea how much I love you...you broke my heart too Letty."

She cupped his face in her hands and held him steady. "I love you Nate..."

"But you love him more. I know it and you know it."  
She dropped her hands and bowed her head, suddenly she felt like the big bad wolf in her so called fairy tale. Did Nate just distract her from her lingering feelings for Dom, she used him without even knowing it.

"I'll see you in school Monday Letty."

"So that's it?"

"If we got back together it wouldn't be fair to either of us. You're amazing Letty and I can't fault you for being in love with someone else but I can't be with you knowing someone else has all of you."

"Nate...I'm sorry."

He smiled and left her alone in front of his driveway. At a zombie like pace she got back into her car and drove home. The day weighed on her and she felt like an all rounded lousy person. She doubted ever having feelings for Nate but it was all she had to hold on too, she needed to believe she could be in love with someone other than Dom. What she had with Nate was real, and if it wasn't, if he really was a distraction to hide her feelings for Dom behind then the only person to blame was herself.

Wiping her tears she got out of her car dangling her keys with each step she took closer to the door. Dom suddenly emerged from the darkness of her porch, his face dead serious.

"I was waiting for you."

Letty dropped the hand that was on her door knob and turned to Dom. He waited for her to make the first move, he sat on her front steps and kept his head down. Letty followed him and sat next to him.

"What you did was screwed up Dom."

"I know, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"He was gonna break up with me anyway."

"Why?"

"Apparently we're in love with each other." Whatever that stopped her from expressing her feelings for Dom in the past was gone.

"I can't deny that." He said frankly looking down at the ground.

"Me either." She shrugged.

They looked at each other, the what now settling behind their eyes.

"There is no way we would work. We'd be bad for each other." She told him.

"Yup, and you just got out of a serious relationship." He told her.

"I know, and our parents...they'd never let it happen."

"Our friends will be freaked out. Mia will flip out and we'll probably hear I told you so for the rest of our lives."

"So it's settled?"

"Yes!" He said firmly before they both leaned in and indulged in a passionate kiss.  
"I knew we were on the same page." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

**XO**


End file.
